The Fire Dragon's Pain
by YeagerMeister31
Summary: Summary: Jellal after being released from prison comes to the Fairy Tail guild wanting a second chance Makarov allows this and Erza is happy but Natsu isn't he leaves the guild to follow his own path
1. Dragon's Farewell

**The Fire Dragon's Pain Part 1 The Dragon's Farewell**

 **Summary: Jellal after being released from prison comes to the Fairy Tail guild wanting a second chance Makarov allows this and Erza is happy but Natsu isn't he leaves the guild to follow his own path**

 **A/N: This story take place after Fairy Tail and the Alliance defeated Oracian Seis. Jellal comes to Fairy Tail wanting to join. Natsu on the other hand hates Jellal and quits when Makarov allows Jellal to join. Erza is happy that she now has her friend back but in gaining her friend she loses another as Natsu walks his own path alone.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail if I did it would already be NatsuxErza.**

It's been a month since the alliance beat Oracian Seis. Lucy gained some new Zodiac keys so she was happy. Erza was unhappy because her oldest friend Jellal was taken away. Natsu also wasn't happy ever since they got back Natsu has distanced himself from Erza not that she noticed all she seemed to care about was that bastard Jellal.

Natsu had come to realize something after he saved her from Jellal he noticed he was gaining strong feelings for his fellow guild member Erza Scarlet of course It was pointless to tell her she only seemed to care for that bastard who tried to sacrifice her Jellal at least he was locked up where he should be well that's what he thought the next moment his hopes came crashing down when the guild doors opened and who was there but that bastard Jellal.

Erza was in shock whilst Natsu was pissed _He's out already what the hell_ He watches as Jellal walk up to Makarov and even though Natsu's across the room he heard what Jellal asked Makarov he wants to join Fairy Tail. Natsu is still pissed but that turns to shock when Makarov allows him to join. Natsu stands up "This is a fucking joke right your allowing anyone to join now."

Makarov looks over at Natsu "Now now Natsu everyone deserves a second chance."

Natsu stands up and walks to the door he opens the door then stops "Some people do not that bastard and it makes it easier for me he's in I'M OUT."

He storms out of the guild leaving everyone in shock. Happy rushes out after his adoptive father he finds him at there home he finds Natsu packing "Natsu what are you doing where are you going."

Natsu continues packing "What does it look like I'm leaving to hell with Fairy Tail first we let in Gajeel and Juvia well I don't have a problem with her but Jellal after what he did the old man's lost it so I'm leaving."

Happy sighs "Then I'm coming with y.. Before he can finish Natsu knocks him out "Sorry Happy where I'm going your not following stay here with Lucy and the others."

He then leaves his house and heads out of the village with no destination in mind other then to get as far away from here as possible. He doesn't even look back he continues walking typical it's raining heavily but he hardly cares.

A few hours later everyone's in the guild talking when Happy bursts through the door "NATSU'S GONE." Lucy approaches him "Gone where."

Happy sniffs "He's left the guild he knocked me out so I couldn't follow him."

Erza's in shock _Natsu_. Gray smirks "Don't worry Happy he's just letting off some steam."

Happy shakes his head "No he's gone he was packing when I got there everything's gone he's not coming back now I've lost both my foster parents."

Mirajane sighs _This is so sad I hope he'll be OK out there all alone._ The rest of the guild are also in shock none more so then Natsu's former teammates. Erza sighs _I finally got one friend back and now I've lost another._

Meanwhile Natsu reaches Balsam village several miles from Magnolia town he decides to rest as it's getting quite late he finds a hotel he pays with jewels without giving a name.

Back at the Fairy Tail guild Natsu's former squad mates are restless they can't believe Natsu would just leave for Happy it was a total shock. For Gray he's just confused not thinking that Natsu would ever leave the guild he loved so much.

Lucy misses her first friend Natsu and now he's gone. As for Erza she's in shock thinking the same thing as Gray is but also thinking about what happened in the tower Natsu never gave up on her and now he's given up on the guild he loved and fought for could it be because of Jellal that he's gone does Natsu hate him that much that he'd abandon all his friends.

The next day Natsu gets up he's about to leave town when he's confronted by an old man "You've finally arrived."

Natsu looks at him "What do you mean."

The old man smiles "I'm the mayor of the town we sent a request for someone to help us for Vulcan's are terrorizing us they've taken people also please help us your from the Fairy Tail guild correct."

Natsu sighs "Not anymore but I will save these people and get rid of these Vulcan's do you know where they are."

The mayor points up to the mountains "Up there please help us."

Natsu nods "I will help you I'll be back soon."

Natsu leaves the village heading up into the mountains he uses his senses to find the camp he looks on _OK 100 Vulcan's didn't expect that many still it should be a challenge and that's what I live for._ Natsu steps out from his hiding place "Hey Vulcan's come say hello to my fists."

The Vulcan's look at Natsu and immediately start attacking him. Ever since Natsu beat Jellal he's become powerful especially as he beat Laxus also.

He grins "I'm all fired up now let's rock" He charges at the Vulcan's he uses **Fire Dragon's Roar,** **Fire Dragon's Claw, Fire Dragon's Iron Fist, Fire Dragon's Wing Attack, Fire Dragon's Sword Horn, Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame, Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow, Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang, Fire Dragon's Grip Strike, Fire Dragon's Roasting Bath, Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist, Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade,** **Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade.**

With using all that Magic he manages to beat all 100 Vulcan's surprising even himself. He looks around and hears crying inside the cave he enters the cave and sees several people "Hey guys I've come to rescue you the Vulcan's are history it's time to take you home."

Meanwhile in the Guild Erza, Gray, Lucy and Happy have left Magnolia town heading on a mission to Balsam Village to rescue the village not knowing Natsu's already completed the mission

Natsu helps everyone down the mountain. A few hours later Natsu returns to Balsam Village leading everyone back there the Mayor looks on in shock not believing what he's seeing but he's happy he even sees his daughter and can't believe it he grabs Natsu's hands "Thank You Thank You I can never repay you I thought whoever was taken would be dead Vulcan's eat people don't they."

Natsu looks at him "They don't eat people I'm not sure why they took these people to be honest but there all back here safe and sound."

The Mayor smiles "Well thank you I will get your reward plus an extra reward for rescuing everyone who was taken."

Natsu nods "OK."

The mayor comes back 30,000 jewels plus an extra 30,000 for rescuing everyone who was taken."

Natsu smiles "Thanks well I'll be off."

The mayor smiles "Well thank you what is your name is I may ask."

Natsu looks at him "I'd rather not say."

The Mayor smiles "Very well thank you again."

Natsu smiles he goes into a shop and buys a large black coat with a hood to cover his arms and face he then leaves the village a few hours Erza and the others arrive there still down about Natsu not being with them still a mission is a mission. They arrive in the village and are surprised it seems the whole village is having a party. Erza and the others are confused they head to the Mayor's home.

The Mayor smiles "Oh hello are you here for the party."

Erza is confused "I thought your village was having Vulcan problems."

The Mayor smiles "Oh it was before we were saved oh I see your from Fairy Tail also so was he."

Erza seems confused nobody else was taking this mission "I don't understand nobody else was sent here was it a team."

The mayor smiles "No one man."

Erza nods "Mystogan."

The Mayor chuckles "No it wasn't him he wouldn't give his name but he took out 100 Vulcan's and rescued over 50 people from them he had the same tattoo as you guys oh he had Pink Hair I remember that much such a powerful young man so my daughter who was taken told me she thinks he was called The Salamander."

Erza and the others are shocked but also happy. Erza smiles _Nice work Natsu "_ He's not here now is he."

The Mayor shakes his head "No we wanted to invite him to the party in his honour but he declined he left must have been four or five hours ago atleast."

Erza sighs "Did you see which way he went."

The mayor again shakes his head "No I'm sorry I was a little emotional because I had my daughter back I heard Vulcan's eat people The Salamander said they don't."

Erza nods "He is correct well we will be going enjoy your party."

Erza and there friends turn back and head back home but atleast they know Natsu's OK. Happy is especially sad that they all missed Natsu by a few hours. It takes a few hours to get to Magnolia Town when they enter the guild Mirajane looks up she sees the sad dejected looks of them all. Happy Lucy and Gray sit down at the table and Erza sits at the bar.

Mirajane smiles "Wow that was quick I know you was good but why the long faces."

Erza sighs "We got there to late."

Mirajane looks shocked "What are you saying the village was wiped out."

Erza shakes her head "No the mission was already accomplished."

Mirajane nods "Some other guild did it."

Erza shakes her head "Natsu did it himself."

Mirajane smiles "Wow atleast he's OK then that's good to know don't worry he'll come back."

Erza shakes her head "I don't think so."

Mirajane sighs "I see well that's sad how about some Strawberry Cheesecake to cheer you up."

Erza stands up "Not right now I'll see you later."

Mirajane is shocked _She turned down Strawberry Cheesecake she never turns it down she really is depressed._

Erza leaves the guild heading home when she hears her name being called she stops and turns around and sees Jellal approaching her "Hello Jellal."

He smiles "Hello Erza back already you only left a few hours."

She sighs "What is it you want Jellal I'm not in the mood right now."

He nods "It's about us actually."

She raises an eyebrow "Us what do you mean."

He smiles "Can we go for a walk."

She sighs "Fine."


	2. The Lonely Knight

**The Fire Dragon's Pain Part 2 The Lonely Knight**

 **A/N: Hello everyone I'm back with chapter 2 hope you enjoyed Chapter 1 if not don't read this chapter there will be a short time skip at the start of the chapter a few months not to long. Most of the Chapter is from Erza's POV. There is some Natsu leading up to the confrontation.**

 _Flashbacks_

 _Thinking to themselves_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail if I did it would already be NatsuxErza.**

 **Four Months Later**

It's been a sad few months for the fairy tail guild four months since there very own Dragon Slayer Natsu Dragneel AKA Salamander and fellow guild member left everyone tried to get over it but for Lucy, Gray, Happy and Erza they found it hard to get over it for Lucy it was her first friend Natsu left for Happy his step father was gone for Gray his rival was gone and for Erza she lost a teammate but unknown to everyone the guy who Erza was slowly falling in love with.

Jellal spoke to her after they returned from there mission that was done by there own missing teammate Natsu. Erza remembered how disheartened she was to hear that they missed Natsu by several hours. Then Jellal asked to talk to her she really wasn't in the mood but she listened to him.

 _ **Flashback Four Months Ago**_

 _Erza sighs "Fine so what do you want to talk about Jellal."_

 _Jellal sighs "Bad mission."_

 _She sighs "I'm not in the mood for small talk what did you want to talk to be about Jellal."_

 _He coughs "OK so I know we were close when we were younger I had a feeling you had feelings for me of course I was young but was I wrong in thinking that."_

 _Erza looks at him Why is he bringing this up now. "Yes Jellal I guess back then I did why are we talking about this now."_

 _Jellal smiles "Well I kind of had feelings for you also I guess what I'm trying to say is I still do."_

 _Erza sighs Just great "Jellal I care about you I really do you was kind of was my hero but I've grown up and the feelings I once had are not the same I see you more as a friend or brother figure I don't love you in that way anymore I'm sorry."_

 _Jellal looks at her Well I didn't expect that "Is there someone else."_

 _Erza looks at Jellal and sighs and nods. Jellal nods also "I see someone from the guild."_

 _Erza nods "Sort of I'd rather not get into it right now I'm tired Jellal I'll see you later OK."_

 _Jellal nods "OK."_

 _Erza walks off leaving a shocked friend he just turns around and heads home himself._

 _ **Flashback End**_

She's at the counter of the bar eating her strawberry cheesecake well she would be if she wasn't so depressed it's been happening a lot lately constantly thinking about her pink haired friend even other members of the guild have noticed. Mirajane's behind the bar cleaning classes when she looks over at her friend/rival Erza _Man she's hardly eaten any of the cake and she started over half and hour ago._

She walks over to Erza "You OK Erza you seem to be deep in thought is the cheesecake giving you a hard time or is it something else or someone."

Erza looks at her with a raised eyebrow before looking down at her hardly touched Strawberry Cheesecake "That obvious huh."

Mirajane smiles "We all miss him Erza it's been months with still no word I'm sure he's fine you know Natsu can take care of himself."

Erza nods "I know he can he did beat Laxus remember It's just it's weird not seeing him here being an idiot of fighting with Gray you know Gray's not the same it's like he doesn't know who to fight now Natsu's gone."

Mirajane grins "Doesn't stop him from stripping though."

Erza sighs "Yea how did that even start anyway it's so weird."

Mirajane chuckles "Something to do with his former teacher's training he told me."

Erza nods "It's so random it's weird."

Mirajane nods "I know one minute he can be talking the next he's down to his boxers still I can't deny he has an interesting body."

Erza gags "Don't say that you'll make me throw up have you or the master heard anything about Natsu."

Mirajane shakes her head "Not really although there's a rumour going around about a man in black with a hood very strong apparently at first we thought it was Mystogan but it isn't."

Erza nods "Yea I've heard the rumour I've heard nobody really knows if it's a male or female as the person in black never speaks."

Mirajane smirks "Oh I've heard it's a guy I was doing a fashion shoot in Malba City and apparently a guy tried chatting the person in black up let's just say he got the biggest beating of his life from a bystander the guy pissed and shit himself when he looks into his beaters eyes all he saw was fire"

She chuckles "The bystander knew it was a guy first by how he walked and well by his chest the guy wears a black muscle shirt whoever it is has quite a rack according to the bystander who considerably was a female apparently she was drooling according to another bystander."

Erza nods "I see."

Mirajane grins "I've noticed you and Jellal don't talk much is everything OK with you two."

Erza nods "He told me he has feelings for me but the feelings not mutual."

Mirajane nods then grins "Does that mean you like someone else wait is it Gray or Elfman or maybe Macao or Laxus or Gajeel it's not any of the other lot right."

Erza sighs "No it's none of them."

Mirajane grins "Someone you met on your travels wait it is a guy right you don't bat for the other team do you not that there's anything wrong with that."

Erza glares at her "I am going to hit you."

Mirajane grins "OK OK chill do I know him."

Erza nods "Yes."

Mirajane nods then her eyes go wide "NO you don't mean Mr Dragon slayer himself it would make sense in a way."

Mirajane looks back at Erza and catches the blush on her face "No way seriously when did this happen."

Erza sighs "Keep it down it happened during the rescue mission from the tower I guess."

Mirajane grins "Does Jellal know."

Erza shrugs "No idea."

Mirajane nods then smirks "Always assumed if anyone fell for Natsu it would have been Lucy."

Erza nods "Yes I thought that at first but with Jellal coming back and Natsu immediately leaving I'm thinking otherwise."

Mirajane nods "Oh you think he was jealous of Jellal coming back."

Erza shrugs "Anything's possible Happy did tell me Natsu hates Jellal."

Mirajane nods "Understandable, hey maybe he liked you also but with Jellal coming back and with your past with Jellal that he figured you and Jellal would get together."

Erza sighs "You think so he didn't have to leave though."

Mirajane shrugs "Maybe he felt he had to you know the saying this place isn't big enough for the both of you routine maybe he didn't want to be around here if you did get together."

Erza nods "But if he would have just spoken to me we could have straightened everything out."

Mirajane shrugs "Men are weird people."

Macao who stepped up to the bar heard that "Hey I take offence to that."

Mirajane sighs "Shut up Macao."

He just grins and she gets him a drink and he leaves but when she turns back to Erza she's vanished _Well that was unexpected Erza likes Natsu didn't see that coming._

Meanwhile the rumoured man in black arrives in Oak Town he looks around and sighs _Man I need a drink and a place to rest atleast I arrived at the town for the mission I'll get started tomorrow._ The man in black walks down the street when his stomach rumbles "Dammit why did I wait so long to eat anything sometimes I wonder why I didn't bring Happy along he always knew when I should eat."

The man continues to walk until he gets to a restaurant he takes a seat and orders a beer and some food he chows down on the food and it's really good steak stew with potatoes sweetcorn and Dumplings with some bread he's so hungry he has three bowls of the stuff loving every bite.

The man then finds a hotel and pays for the night and goes to his room as soon as he closes the door he pulls back his hood to show his pink hair it's actually grown quite a bit. Natsu sits on the bed and sighs "Man I'm exhausted I guess my reputation is getting around two weeks all I've been doing is missions from Acalypha Town to Margaret Town to Freesia town to here working Solo really does suck sometimes still atleast I walk no transport following my own rules my own timeline is great."

Natsu lies down and yawns "If only I wasn't so popular still the man in black they could atleast call me something decent like the Phantom or The Shadow something cool like that ah whatever guess I'll take a shower before bed."

The next day the team of Erza, Happy, Gray, Juvia and Lucy leave the guild for another mission this missions an A rank mission a Giant Creature a Chimera from all reports should be a tough battle but they can handle it well Lucy hopes so. Lucy, Juvia,Happy and Gray are all talking about it but Erza's been quiet all morning just looking out the window without a care in the world well that's what there going with anyways.

Meanwhile in Oak Town Natsu's spoken to the mayor and is now on his way to kill the chimera. Natsu smirks "Well this sure is a tough one never thought a Chimera before should be quite a challenge but would I do anything weak besides seems my reputation as a kick ass monster slaying Dark Guild ass kicking badboy is well deserved."

Natsu continues walking for a short while until he hears a mighty raw and grins "Oh don't worry I know where you are I can smell you."

Natsu keeps walking until he hears loud footsteps and he waits in the clearing he can tell it's large just by the vibrations he sees ahead of a lion come into the clearing followed by the rest of the body and he whistles "I'm All fired up 20 food of monster now this is what I'm talking about."

Erza and her friends arrive at Oak town station and quickly leave the train they immediately find a hotel and then go to visit the mayor who tells them The Man In Black is already engaging the Chimera and all of Erza's team know this guys reputation so they want to get a look at him in action.

Natsu's been fighting the Chimera for a while luckily the Lion's head shot fire at him to re-energize himself so to speak. He then pulls out his sword a gift from the Mayor of Acalypha Town he's not used it yet over then testing out how sharp it was and almost cutting his hand off bad mistake one he won't do again. He rushes the Chimera and jumps in the air lifting the sword over his head and bringing it down and cleaving through the Chimera's head.

Just as that happens Erza and the team arrive they see the Chimera fall and the head roll away they also see the man in black with his back to them with a sword covered in blood. They watch as the man turns around they can't see the face because of the hood the man seems to stare at them for a short while. Erza looks down at the guys chest _Shit Mirajane wasn't kidding._


	3. The Reunion

**The Fire Dragon's Pain Part 3 The Reunion**

 **A/N: Here is chapter 3 and the long awaited reunion a more happy one sided reunion I might add well only Erza finds out it's Natsu how will it play out.**

 _Thinking to themselves_

 _Flashbacks_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail if I did it would already be NatsuxErza.**_

Natsu stares at his former squad they don't seem to have changed much at all he looks at happy _Seems to be doing OK_ He looks at Gray seems to be the same he sees Juvia _Already replaced me aye._

He looks at Lucy he sees the keys she added some new ones no surprise he has two himself not that he'd use them hey pulls them out and looks at them and tosses them to her well at her feetHe looks at Erza for a minute then he turns away and walks off. His former friends just watch him.

Then Lucy looks down in shock when she sees two gold keys "Oh my god Pieces and Libra how did he get them and why did he just toss them away like that."

Gray shrugs "Who knows maybe he won them or something he did look at your keys maybe he thought you would be better having them still it was weird."

Erza nods _Very strange_ She looks over Clothes Gray."

He looks down "Dammit what the hell."

Happy looks to Erza "What now the missions accomplished."

Erza shrugs "Rest up we'll head back later."

Happy nods "I'm going to get some fish."

Lucy nods "Might as well see if this place has any more key's I still can't believe I have two more of the Zodiac Keys."

Gray just shrugs "I need a sleep I'll get us some rooms."

Juvia smiles "I'll go with you."

Erza nods and walks off herself maybe she'll speak to the man in black if she sees him again. If anything she wants to ask him about his sword it cleaved through the Lion's Head like it was butter.

She's been walking for a few minutes when she hears the mayor talking so she decides to listen in. The mayor smiles "I'm so glad you got my message I see your using the gift you got from Acalypha Town the sword really is sharp I must say oh crap the wind is picking up that beast has been terrorizing us for a few weeks please stay and we will treat you like the hero you are."

Natsu sighs "Not this time I have places to be another time the reward."

The Mayor smiles "Of course 100,000 jewels as requested plus a bonus 10,000 for dealing with it so fast."

Natsu nods "Much appreciated."

The Mayor walks off and Natsu turns around and sees Erza _Great this is all I need._ Erza's about to say something when the wind hits Natsu and his hood flies back and whatever Erza was going to stay stops as she's frozen in place _Natsu he's changed well his hair at least._

Natsu puts his hood back up and turns to walk away but Erza speaks "Natsu don't go I want to talk to you."

Natsu sighs "We have nothing to discuss Erza."

Erza sighs "Why did you leave everyone misses you I miss you."

Natsu scoffs "Whatever you have Jellal be happy with that."

Erza sighs "Me and Jellal are just friends he wanted to be more but I didn't."

Natsu has his back to her. "Your telling me this why exactly."

She sighs "Because I like someone else."

Natsu nods "I see."

He starts to walk off until he hears her next words "I like you Natsu Dragneel."

He looks over his shoulder "Nice try but I don't believe you tell Master Makarov it was a nice trick lie to me so he could bring me back well sorry but I'm not coming back seems Makarov's already replaced me with Juvia so don't try and trick me again don't tell Happy you saw me he would be better off not knowing."

She runs up to him and pushes him against the wall "Shut up Natsu your irreplaceable Juvia would have joined our group anyways not to replace you but to make the team stronger now don't go we need you I need you."

Natsu sees a tear roll down her cheek but he stops it with his finger and wipes it away "Erza" He rests his head against hers "You'll see me around need to get a better nickname the man in black kind of sux if you ask me."

He touches her cheek "You know your beautiful when we we're younger I hated you because you were bossy then we formed that team and I got to know you better then Jellal had those guys kidnap you and I wouldn't allow him to succeed in his plan because well I love you Jellal is a creep and I will never trust him and the fact that Makarov allowed him to join fairy tail just proves he'll allow anyone in so I can't be there if you have to tell the others wait until you get home tell Makarov I'm doing OK."

Natsu pulls away from Erza but she steps forward and grabs his face and kisses him on the lips "I love you to."

Natsu smiles "You think of a cool nickname for me OK next time we meet you let me know what you've come up with OK."

Erza sighs "Come back with me please."

He smiles "Not right now later who knows tell Lucy I beat some girl called Yukino Agria a member of former member of Sabretooth the brat challenged me winner well gets the spoils her two celestial keys or my sword I won Lucy would do a better job anyways there useless to me tell Happy I'm sorry OK your looking good Erza nothing new there."

He leans forward and kisses her again and she closes her eyes as they kiss she feels his warm lips on hers it's only a quick kiss then it's over when she opens her eyes he's gone she sighs she touches her lips and smiles "Wow wonder where he learned to kiss atleast he said he might come back sometime atleast that's something."

She turns back and trudges back to the hotel. Natsu watches her go then turns around and comes face to face with Mystogan "Mystogan or is it Jellal."

Mystogan shrugs "It's complicated so I see you dealt with the Chimera your getting stronger your exploits are getting you a reputation."

Natsu scoffs "If you plan on dragging me back you can think again."

Mystogan shrugs "That is not why I'm here everyone follows there own path this is your path it seems Master Makarov knows the man in black is you as now does Erza."

Natsu nods "OK."

Mystogan turns away "Master Makarov is proud of you he still counts you as his child he told me not to interfear but to assist you if it's needed if you return is your own business farewell Salamander."

Mystogan walks off Natsu just shrugs and walks off out of the village. A day later Erza and her team return to Magnolia Town and to the guild Erza was quiet but she seemed happy as was Lucy who gained two new Zodiac Keys.

Erza is at the bar eating Strawberry Cheesecake when Mirajane approaches her "You seem happy you seem to have your appetite back also."

Erza nods "Things happened we didn't kill the Chimera the man in black killed it he has a strong sharp sword and his abs are nice" She grins "But I know something you don't."

Mirajane grins "Oh I see do tell."

Erza smiles "The man in black is Natsu."

Mirajane smiles "Oh I see well atleast he's doing OK I'm sensing there is something else."

Erza nods "He told me he loves me and he knows I love him we also kissed it was nice he said he might return one day."

Mirajane nods "Just kiss or was there tongue involved."

Erza smiles "Just kisses he told me to think of deserving nickname for him Man In Black doesn't suit him oh he has longer hair now."

Mirajane nods "Well we'll brainstorm on the name do you know why Lucy's so happy."

Erza nods "Natsu beat this girl another Celestial Wizard called Yukino Agria he said she was or is a member of Sabretooth she challenged him to a duel his sword against the two Zodiac Keys she lost but Natsu has no need for them so he tossed them to Lucy."

Mirajane nods "That would do it."

Lucy then steps up "I can't believe I got two new Zodiac Keys without even doing anything."

Erza and Mirajane share a look. Then Lucy walks away. Master Makarov then talks to Erza before he stands on the railing "My children I have news now many of you have heard about The Man In Black who's gaining a reputation I know who he is as does Mystogan and now Erza The Man In Black is Natsu Dragneel I have known about him for a short while he is still my child he will return in time for now he's following his own path."

Team Erza approaches her Happy talks first "You knew when."

Erza sighs "I saw him afterwards we spoke he told me not to tell you until we all returned here I'm sorry Happy."

Happy sighs "At least he's OK that's all that matters."

Gray sighs "So close man I should have kicked his ass."

Lucy smiles "So how did he get the keys."

Erza smirks "He was challenged by Yukino Agria or Sabretooth to a duel his sword vs her two keys she lost he didn't need them thought you could do with them."

Lucy smiles "That's cool."

Juvia smiles "There's something else I saw you were happy even though it was a failed mission what happened."

Erza shrugs "Nothing happened at all."

Juvia smiles "I know you are lying you had a romantic moment didn't you what did you do share a kiss with him."

Erza is speechless she looks at Mirajane who just shrugs she never told her. Lucy looks shocked "You and Natsu kissed."

Erza sighs "Yes we did you happy now I love him and he loves me and he'll be back eventually and I'll be waiting until then I'll continue getting stronger."

Cana grins "You and Natsu huh didn't see that one coming but good for you so the rumours about his chest were they exaggerated or not."

Erza smirks "No he's definitely been working out not that he didn't have a nice chest before he quit the guild."

Makarov smirks "Oh about that he technically hasn't who do you thinks been spreading the rumours about him."

Gray sighs "But he's taking out jobs."

Makarov grins "Well he arrived earlier then expected still can't deal with a little competition Gray."

Erza smirks "Your a crafty old man master."

Makarov grins "He's still my child Erza and I have to know he's safe."

Erza nods "I see."

Gray sighs "I can't believe your OK with this he's taking jobs were doing I don't know how Lucy's getting enough money for rent."

Makarov grins "Oh about that Natsu sends a check every few weeks to help with her rent."

Lucy smiles "So that's where these random cheques keep coming from I keep finding cheques in envelopes as I enter my apartment."

Makarov nods "He won't do it forever though."

Lucy nods "Yea I figured as much


End file.
